Shattered Moon and Dwindling Sun
by X-kalibuuuur
Summary: I am your sun, and I am your moon. Fret not, for I shall light your path even in the darkest nights. Asura and Indra freed from their endless reincarnation, finds a small purpose in a god-forsaken land. (Indra, son of Raven Branwen, faunus. Asura is Jaune Arc. Original with Naruto elements.)
1. Chapter 1

**HI! I just felt a passion rise up within me, like, write an Asura/Indra reincarnated story in Remnant!**

**This chapter shall be slightly based on Indra, while the next chapter might be more Asura based. (If you guys want a chapter, that is.)**

**PLEASE FOLLOW'N'LOVE if you like what you see, or interested in it!**

**(PS: Their appearances are pretty much the same, except for the fact that Asura has golden hair and blue eyes, while Indra has some feathers)**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Icarus and Orpheus**

* * *

**SIDE: INDRA**

* * *

At last, he was free.

Gone, was his cursed legacy of the Uchiha.

Gone, was the bloody fight between brothers of centuries old.

Gone, at last.

No more reincarnations between different vessels, no more agony or hatred.

His soul could at last rest in peace as it should, without any more worries.

A sleep for eternity he had yearned.

He felt a smile adorn his face as his soul was sucked into the abyssal void.

A soul excepted by the sea as it is, and always will be.

* * *

The first thing he felt was warmth.

Was he at the bottom of the ocean?

Dark, so dark with a freckle of light.

He pushed against his surroundings and unto the world outside.

Air, fresh air!

The new-born gasped and wretched, desperately clearing his lungs of the awful liquid.

His eyes opened.

His eyes met hers, red like blood.

Eyes hardened through battle.

Seemingly cold, but with ferocious love deep underneath the uncaring attitude.

How did he know?

It was _those_ eyes that looked back at him in the mirror.

The eyes of an Uchiha.

Indra did the one thing he never thought he would ever do again.

Being the brilliant genius he was, he did the thing that would influence the cold woman for life.

The words that would capture her heart and enslave her for eternity.

"Ma…ma!", he struggled out with an adorable giggle.

The woman gaped, her eyes dilated, and her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

Thus, the infant ensnared the pessimistic and cynical beauty with one word.

One could only wonder how charismatic Indra was in his youth.

* * *

Indra was named 'Icarus' on the night he was born.

It meant 'Moon Sparrow' in ancient Mistral tongue, named after an old legend about a divine bird flying too close to the sun, and was scorched by it as a result.

Indra, or Icarus in this new world, couldn't help but feel slightly ironic about his name.

A moon scorched by the magnificence of the sun.

It seemed to perfectly portray his past relationship with his beloved brother, Asura.

A new name in a new world that reminded him of his past foolishness.

The gods must have a truly sarcastic sense of humor.

He shook his head as he cleared his thoughts, his hands trying to perform some basic shinobi signs-but failing epically.

This world was very alien to his senses, in a lot of ways.

First, and most significant of all, was that he could not control his Chakra.

It seemed as if something was blocking his passages, stagnating his flow of vital energy.

He also knew that there was nothing wrong with his eyes, the famed Sharingan of the Uchiha bloodline.

He knew he could activate it, -it was just there, the nostalgic pull of blood in his eyes.

He just couldn't, no matter how hard he tried.

It was downright frustrating knowing that nothing was wrong with him, but only his own incapability blocking his growth.

Or so he thought.

He would find out later about Aura, the power of the soul, and bash his head against a rock in embarrassment, but that is another story for another time.

Anyway, the point is, he was pretty frustrated.

Mentally matured as he was, he still held a ridiculously powerful competitive streak as an Uchiha.

That meant he wanted to spend his time improving himself, and when he meant 'his time', he meant NOW.

Icarus, the terribly mature 1-year-old, pouted.

Footsteps could be heard as he felt a presence near his tent where his crib was at, a presence he came to know well.

Only, a little bit too well.

"Icarus! Mama's back!", Raven Branwen proudly announced to her baby as she strode in with all the confidence in the world.

Icarus nearly clapped his hands before he stopped himself, displaying a childish smile sweet enough to kill a Beowolf instead.

Raven Branwen cuddled her baby with a more awkward smile, poking his cheek gently with her thumb.

Icarus allowed her to marvel in the Grimm-killing cuteness of a newborn, his now hazy eyes indicating he had gone to a happier place.

After a few hugs, a few awfully awkward kisses of love, and a somewhat dopey smile, Raven breast-fed him.

Icarus really_ couldn't wait_ to grow up.

* * *

One thing Icarus had found out at the age of three was that feathers had sprouted from his ears, like a pair of exotic earrings.

He had freaked out, but soon calmed down when he realized his mother had the same physical features.

You come to except a lot of bizarre things when you are a former shinobi.

At least he had no third eye or something freakish like that-it reminded him too much of Kaguya.

Other than that, he was a very happy boy.

Being able to roam freely _without _his mother carrying him around as a prized puppy did wonders to his mental health.

Well, under the surveillance of a young girl whose name was Vernal, that is.

Trust his mother to actually let her baby roam without someone guarding him twenty-four-seven.

Vernal wasn't bad at all, contrary to his beliefs when he had first met her.

Tom-boyish and ill-tempered may she be, she worshiped the ground where his tiny feet tread.

Literally.

On second thoughts, it was very bad.

Icarus had his fair share of fanatics in his past life.

He definitely did NOT need one here.

He knew Vernal worshiped his mother, but he had never once imagined that this belief would extend towards him, a three-year-old for heaven's sake!

Icarus had once tried to sneak away from her, utilizing every shinobi skill he had accumulated throughout countless hosts.

He succeeded, with a price.

Raven was watching in the form of…a raven.

Icarus knew someone was observing him.

He even found out the ominous feeling was from a raven perched atop a faraway branch.

He laughed at his paranoia.

Well, guess who's laughing now.

She was so impressed by his 'natural talent', she had paraded her little prince throughout the tribe, bragging how her son will grow up to be a warrior unlike any other.

Raven is a cynic, which meant she _never_ bragged.

The fact in which Icarus managed to raise her spirits as such was already considered amazing.

That was the final nail in the coffin which assured Vernal's belief in him, and his chance of free adventure flushed down the drain.

* * *

When Icarus turned five, he unlocked his aura by accident.

He also unlocked his semblance too.

Usually, it is nigh impossible for someone to unlock their aura _and _their semblance at such a young age.

There were two reasons for this unnatural phenomenon.

One, because he was an expert in chakra-or aura in its purest form, depending on how you call it.

Second, he was under external stress so immense, that it was more than enough to drive a man mad.

In other words, some really stupid dude pissed him off-HARD.

Some assassin from a rival tribe had tried to kidnap him, in a foul attempt to force Raven into surrender.

As ruthless and as imperious Raven appeared to be, Icarus was still her greatest weakness.

Being as such, it was an effective tactic indeed.

The tactic itself was nothing new, something a cold-hearted shinobi would certainly exploit.

No, the methods were not what had angered him so much.

It was the fact that they had tried to kill his mother in cold blood, and the fact they had indeed managed to truss him up like a turkey.

He, the grand ancestor of the Uchiha!

He, the son of the Sage of Six Paths!

He, the master of the Ying side of Ninjutsu!

Turned against his mother like some powerless baby as a hostage, which he was, but that truth only hurt Icarus more.

Something broke, as chains shattered in his mind.

He closed his eyes for a split second.

Then he opened them.

In his once innocent baby pink eyes, there were patterns of a kaleidoscope swirling within the glowing crimson orbs which promised hell.

The eyes shone in the night with an ill omen, scaring the assassin so much that he looked directly into his eyes.

The eyes of a haunting demon.

That foolish act spelled out the assassin's doom, as the eyes were the last thing he saw.

In a sense, the assassin was very lucky that Raven had killed him via brutal decapitation.

Otherwise, he would have tasted the Uchiha's infamous Tsukuyomi in its full glory and died from shock imbued by the excruciating pain.

Either way, Icarus had earned himself a smothering embrace from his mother, accompanied by a new rule which required him to _never_ leave her sight.

Raven could be protective when she wanted to.

Either way, he was thrilled to start his proper training.

* * *

Icarus had reached ten.

He had also managed to pick up two companions along the harsh road.

Mercury and Emerald, he named them after the color of their hair.

They were lost, beaten, afraid, without purpose or hope, scavenging or hiding to survive.

Icarus convinced Raven to take them in, and she agreed on the condition that she 'educate' them properly on how to be his personal guards.

Around the same time, he decided on dueling his mother-not to death of course, but to make his opinion clear through the words she spoke and believed in.

The words of the strong.

The dance of swords.

This was her language, and he shall respect that.

He shall depart his conviction to her through this vicious tongue of hers.

Violence against the violence _his_ tribe shall spew upon innocents.

Icarus Branwen shall NOT permit it. NEVER.

Not on his watch.

He challenged her on a bright Autumn's day, the somewhat frail sun casting its yellowish shadow on the combat ring he had prepared in advance.

Why did he prepare the ring?

Why, he knew the damage would be phenomenal, so he wasn't overly thrilled to sort out the aftermath nor the consequences that would most likely attract…unwanted attention.

The last thing he wanted was the authorities to warrant an arrest, which would suck badly, considering his whole tribe consisted of god damn bandits.

They were a walking gold mine of criminals.

Thus, he took extra care in choosing the place, a rocky hill near a barren desert.

No need for maintenance, check.

Under the radar, check.

No consequences whatever in engaging in environmental destruction, check.

Icarus cracked his neck as he waited for his mother.

He needn't wait long.

A portal appeared beside him as she walked through.

Usually, she would at least send him a small smile.

This time however, her stoic expression was hardened into iron, her eyes glaring at him as if tearing him apart.

"You know what challenging me means, do you?", she starkly asked.

Icarus nodded his head.

"I shall take up your mantle. I shall lead my people not towards empty darkness, but towards the blazing sun."

He raised his katana; a simple but beautiful thing absent of any kind of mechanism.

A weapon raven had gifted him on his tenth birthday a few weeks ago.

"I shall show thou how. I shall shine thine path."

Icarus's eternal mangekyou met her plain dark-red eyes.

The faintest quirk of her lips was fairly insignificant, but he knew what it meant.

The ghost of a proud smile, a smile a lioness sends to her brave cub.

A thrilling challenge she must accept.

No words were needed.

A breeze picked up with a shrill howl, bringing along a curtain of sand which blocked their physical vision.

The kaleidoscope in his eyes expanded.

Icarus had picked up quite a large variety of tricks when his soul was being reincarnated into different vessels as the will of Indra.

Of course, he couldn't remember his past lives since he was not actually 'conscious', but he did remember some ingenious techniques.

He displayed one of them by wrapping a human-sized Susanoo around his body, the azure armor clinging onto him like a heavy cloak.

It was not one of the first times he displayed Susanoo or other basic shinobi techniques, which his mother said gibberish about the possible inheritance of 'magic' or something.

She also seemed to become more paranoia about my welfare after that, constantly cursing a guy named Ozpin over and over.

The point is, even though he had shown Raven his basic moves, he hadn't shown her his advanced ones.

The body-suit version of Susanoo was just the tip of the iceberg.

Icarus whirled around as his katana met hers in an exorbitant spray of metallic sparks, lighting up their faces as they leaned unto one another.

His Sharingan had grown into its apex form, giving him inhumanly enhanced kinetic vision and ridiculous information-processing abilities.

That allowed him to think ahead of the game before the opponent even made their first move, and capture the faintest sign of weakness in a split second.

The faintest movement of muscle, the timing of their breath, the momentum of every action, all accurately analyzed for exploitation.

Icarus's foot shot out with monstrous force, bypassing Raven's defense at her weakest, and sent her tumbling into the desert below with a massive explosion of sand.

A blast of lightning tore through the clear sky, ripping the screen of debris aside to reveal a viciously grinning Raven.

Her 'magic', Icarus thought grimly.

Raven's special ability to control natural elements and bend them to their will.

An ability fit for a sage.

Icarus grimaced as giant coils of lightening created a vortex around Raven's body, lifting her up into the air, her electric katana pointed straight at him.

'My turn', she mouthed with a playful smile.

Raven simply waved her katana through the air like a drunk conductor, as a blade of thunder flew from the sword-tip, soaring towards him at insane speeds.

Icarus infused his Susanoo into his katana as he parried her long-range strike just in time.

The wave of pure destruction he had parried still managed to slice off the entire cliff he was standing on, forcing him to jump onto the sandy ground.

Raven didn't give him an ounce of breathing time as she rained katana strikes from above, half-floating in the air with her elemental powers.

Their blades crossed and intertwined in a deadly dance of swords, everlasting.

Nothing more than sparks remained amidst the wild flurry of metal striking metal.

Faster, more precise, deadlier.

One blade became two, two became four, four became sixteen, sixteen became two-hundred-fifty-six, all in the span of a few seconds.

Icarus let forth a roar as a blast of ghastly energy erupted from his own blade, dislodging Raven's own from her hands and disarming her.

Icarus saw his chance as his mangekyou spun.

The Susanoo expanded to 50 meters in height, towering over the woman before it.

The lumbering giant lifted the fiery blade with its mighty arms, the tip so high up it pierced a cloud.

Raven's eyes widened in shock.

Gravity seemed to lose its pull as the clouds were torn apart, and the sky fell.

A gargantuan mountain of a blade smashed straight down upon Raven with enough brute force to split hell.

And split hell it did.

The land exploded and shook as crevasses of all shapes and sizes wrecked the earth.

Susanoo's power showed no mercy as it continued to carve the land, making the sea of sand part, as a steep canyon of his own making revealed itself.

The people of his tribe which watched from afar had frozen in awe, their hearts gripped by the monstrosity in the display of unfathomable power.

Rumblings of earth grinding earth dominated the entire land for a few minutes until the cataclysm reached to a close.

Raven was found clutching her side as she stumbled, blood dribbling from a deep slash wound that took a large chunk of her flesh.

Their eyes met again, as a thin line of blood trailed down Icarus's cheek.

"Are you crying?", Raven asked, her voice laced with incredulity.

"Is it wrong to weep when your family is hurt?", Icarus questioned back, flashing her a cocky smile.

Raven snorted as she sat down on a small patch of undamaged ground.

"I never knew your Susanoo was _that _overpowered.", Raven spat out.

"I paid the price.", Icarus answered nonchalantly.

He coughed up a glob of blood, and fainted into his mother's arms.

"You lose when the enemy still stands, idiot."

Raven said as she combed her fingers through Icarus's black hair.

She gently pinched her son's nose in affection, marveling over the fact in how much he had grown.

"Sleep well, my little champion.", she whispered.

* * *

Icarus felt a nasty sensation in his throat.

Clogged up, dried, and very iron.

Yuck.

The ceiling of his own tent stared back at him. The tent he shared with his mother.

'Why do I feel so…stiff?', he dumbly wondered.

Icarus winced as he remembered what had happened.

He fainted, but he won the duel.

'I am the leader of my tribe, and nothing shall prevent me from reforming it.', he thought as he stood up.

Icarus knew that his mother excelled at close quarter combat.

He also knew she would minimize her damage by dashing closer to him, putting some distance between herself and the center of the blast.

That did not mean he wasn't worried.

A cold blade touched his throat.

"Looking for me, tribe leader?", a feminine voice taunted.

Icarus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother."

Raven stepped from behind him, a few bandages wrapped underneath her combat attire but nothing more serious.

"You do have some serious healing factors.", he smiled.

"Same to you.", her face morphed into a serious expression as she continued, "You nearly burst your heart and punctured your lungs from extreme blood pressure."

She gave her son a dead look.

"Never do that again, at least until your body can put up with the extension."

Icarus nodded.

"I will not do that again. I only wanted to show you how serious I am at changing the entire tribe into something new.", he promised in a sincere tone.

Seeing no deception, she released her gaze.

"What now?", Raven asked her new tribe-leader with a raised eyebrow.

Icarus felt a sly grin break through his stoic expression.

"Emerald, Mercury!", Icarus called with a snap of his fingers.

They obeyed immediately, no need to convey his intentions whatsoever for they knew.

"How do you like the sound of mercenaries, merchants, and circus-men put together?", he asked the former-leader with a gleeful smile.

Raven turned pale.

"Please tell me you are joking."

Icarus's grin widened.

"Sadly, I'm _deadly serious_."

* * *

**SIDE: ASURA**

* * *

At last, he was free.

Gone, was his tiresome legacy of the Senju.

Gone, was the bloody fight between brothers of centuries old.

Gone, at last.

No more reincarnations between different vessels, no more agony or hatred.

His soul could at last rest in peace as it should, without any more worries.

A sleep for eternity he had yearned.

He felt a smile adorn his face as his soul was sucked into the abyssal void.

A soul excepted by the sea as it is, and always will be.

* * *

The first thing he felt was warmth.

Was he at the bottom of the ocean?

Dark, so dark with a freckle of light.

He pushed against his surroundings and unto the world outside.

Air, fresh air!

The new-born gasped and wretched, desperately clearing his lungs of the awful liquid.

His eyes opened.

Blue eyes met green.

Green of the soft meadows, warm and filled with life.

A joyous smile lighted the woman's beautiful face, making her shine all the more.

"Orpheus.", the woman said with smothering love.

"My little Orpheus Jaune Arc."

Asura, being the strategist he was, did the most sensible thing possible.

He smiled like an idiot.

* * *

Unlike Indra's case, Asura's-or Jaune in this new world, life was fairly simple.

Being the only brother among his seven sisters did wonders for his mental health, as he was often teased with affection and pampered to death.

Asura always had this adorable influence on people, and while he did not have a shred of his brother's charisma, he had a way to worm into people's hearts.

Living in this Alien world had, of course, confused him greatly, and when he figured he couldn't control or activate his Mokuton (Tree Chakra), he was very worried.

However, after a quick counselling via books for kids (Hunter education stuff), he soon figured out it must be due to this 'aura' a huntsman wields.

That did NOT stop him from training himself to death, though.

He had learned more than enough from his past lives that he was no genius, _nothing _compared to the prodigy which was his brother.

Thus, he trained harder, pushing himself to his limits every passing day.

Strength is needed to protect his loved ones.

Strength is needed to make the world a better place.

From what he had learned, Remnant was everything but a safe, happy place.

He shall live up to his name of Orpheus, the legendary hero who followed the sun when it fell down into the underworld, and coaxed it back up with his songs of love.

He shall change it, as Orpheus Jaune Arc.

* * *

At first, his father Artorias and his mother Ciaran tried to stop him.

They knew what being a huntsman meant, and they didn't wish for their only heir to follow in their footsteps.

Artorias sought to break Orpheus's confidence in his hopeless dream by training him-HARD.

So hard that his sisters wept for him when they saw what the 'sessions' was like.

Alas, Artorias underestimated his son by a mile.

His grueling training only infuriated Orpheus more, as his tenacity grew stronger.

When he reached the age of seven, he could already handle a one-handed sword with great proficiency, mastering all the techniques his father had taught him.

By the time Artorias and Ciaran had grimly admitted he was a natural in combat, it was too late to dissuade Orpheus from attending Signal Academy.

One way or another, an Arc shall do want he wants.

At the age of eight, Orpheus entered Signal academy with flying colors, striding through classes with ease.

He made friends with a Yang-yes, the fiery blond.

They took a liking into each other as besties, and spent time together brawling and grappling, once in every three times smashing a hole in the gym.

When he reached ten, however, he encountered an event that would steer his direction in life.

A _pack_ of alpha Beowolfs had breached the walls of Signal academy, gnawing their way through a hole at the southern part of the city wall.

Civilians panicked and screamed, as hunters ran to help, everyone unaware of the danger the academy faced.

Qrow Branwen, one of the few skilled huntsmen that taught there had gone into town, and there was currently no one to protect the students.

Even though most had their aura unlocked by the age of ten, they were still in training.

None of them had ever fought a live Grimm,

That meant a pack of alpha Beowolfs was very, very bad news.

Yang, being the brave girl she was, stood up to protect those behind, but she was useless under the ferocity of the mindless beasts of carnage.

Orpheus saw it all.

He saw one of the alphas tried to murder his best friend.

It was then, when all rational thought left his mind.

Something snapped at the back of his mind.

Aura manifested in his palm, an azure vortex of sheer power, circling at immense speeds as he shot forwards and slammed the ball of energy into the alpha.

The ball rotated faster and faster, digging into the alpha like an oversized bullet upon contact, tearing its bony exoskeleton into shreds and killing it immediately.

The other alpha Beowolfs howled in fury as they pounced on him, eager to avenge their kin by biting his head off his shoulders.

Yang cried out his name in horror, rushing in front of him while spreading her arms to protect.

Orpheus's eyes widened in horror.

A slash from the long claws was more than enough to toss Yang aside like a rag doll.

A slash from a Beowolf which managed to sneak behind him.

Because of him, Yang was hurt.

Orpheus's memory was a blur from that second.

Roots strangled the alpha in question like an anaconda, crushing its insides with enormous pressure.

A sharpened tree trunk sprouted from the earth beneath and lodged itself into the brain of another with unbelievable velocity.

The fourth was turned into a mess of holes by him punching the alpha in the guts as branches sprouted throughout its body, destroying the organs from the inside.

The fifth and the last of them had both sunk its teeth into Orpheus's flesh simultaneously, trying to take him down by cooperation.

Orpheus calmly grabbed both of their skulls in each hand, steadily increasing his pressure by applying thick vines around their heads, squeezing.

Their bones cracked as they struggled to free themselves from his deadly vice of a grip, but to no avail.

A sickening crack announced their doom, as blood spurted out like small fountains, staining Orpheus's once golden hair into darkish red.

He dropped them as they dissipated into nothingness, his eyes slightly unfocused as he ran towards Yang.

Orpheus shook her shoulders, calling out to his unconscious best friend.

It wasn't until a terrified Qrow returned, that he had at last let her go.

* * *

Orpheus became a hero of Vale, a famous prodigy that awakened his powerful semblance in the time of crisis.

A courageous child of ten who slew a pack of Grimm which consists of _six alpha Beowolfs_, proved by the video footage provided from one of the security cameras,_ and _survived the ordeal with minor injuries.

Orpheus, on the contrary to the people's beliefs, was neither proud nor happy.

As a matter of fact, he felt thoroughly ashamed of his incapability, of his stupidity which might have gotten Yang killed.

If he was Indra, he might have left his family and taken to the wilds as a 'trial' to boost his strength.

However, he was Orpheus, the incarnation of Asura.

Asura never left his family or friends, especially since he knew the pain of his brother rejecting him once.

It felt like such a long time ago, when he used to tail behind Indra.

Indra would shake his head with a sigh, offering him a hand despite him being a hindrance.

Indra would allow him to sneak into his bed when he had bad dreams, and listen to his foolish babbling no matter the time.

'Brother', he thought as he looked out from his hospital window and into the starry night sky.

'Brother, I need to be stronger. Yet once again, I shall never abandon my loved ones.'

'Such is my Shinobi Creed.'

* * *

**WTF happened to me? Why did I write this? Did you like this?**

**Just...so many questions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS! X-kalibuuuur, over and out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Wow, a lot of reviews!**

**Some people seemed confused about their (Asura&Indra's) age, which I think I clarified. They are TEN at the end of Ch 1!**

**I said Asura entered Signal, not Beacon! And yes, that means they are the SAME age as Yang. That also means that they would be together at well...whatever school events in the future.**

**Also, some might be worried about Asura and Indra being too OP. Welp, power comes with a price, and with power comes great responsibility. _No plans on easy mode!_**

**Other questions about the pairings and about divergences with the cannon though...just wait and see!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

**Chapter2 Asura and Indra **

* * *

**SIDE: Asura**

* * *

A young boy of ten was seen walking out of vale hospital.

Suddenly, flashes from cameras and babblings of reporters assaulted him the second he stepped out of the hospital's boundaries- which was now a sanctuary in his mind compared to…_this_.

Orpheus thought back to the few days spent in the hospital room.

A few nights staring at a shattered moon, a few days with his mother looking devastated, a few afternoons spent with his worried sisters who are apparently trying to cuddle him to death.

Then, to his great relief, he was released from the white prison after brief counseling.

At that time, he would've wanted nothing more to do with the overprotective environment, but seeing what was in store for him, he wondered whether or not it was too late to make a U-turn.

Orpheus sighed inwardly as a mike was shoved into his face.

"Hello! This is the Vale International Times! Can you give us all a comment about your heroic deeds at Signal?"

Orpheus took a deep breath.

"I did what I must. It is nothing to be praised."

Ohhs and Ahhhs reverberated throughout the crowd as they leaned in like hungry hyenas.

"Does that imply you think nothing about your courageous deeds more than just a duty? Something that must be done?"

A tick appeared on Orpheus's forehead.

"Do you praise someone who tries to save their family in danger?"

The reporter flashed him a gleeful smile which resembled a Beowolf's maw.

"So you are trying to say that you think of Yang Xiao-Long as your family, OR- "

The reporter licked his lips.

A feeling of dread tickled down Orpheus's spine.

"-Do you think of her as your, perhaps, potential bride?", he deviously drawled out.

Orpheus froze.

"Huu?", was his intelligent response.

The man swooped in for the kill.

"Would you give us a taste of your relationship- "

"The only taste you shall get will be from my fists.", a low voice bellowed.

Strong and charismatic, a voice Orpheus knew well.

"Father.", he breathed out in relief.

Artorias Arc stood in front of his son like a castle wall, while his mother Ciaran Arc _crushed_ the reporter's camera with her feline hand from behind, sliding into the shadows before anyone noticed.

His parents were furious, that he knew.

He also knew the reporters should scatter, less they want to suffer from nightmares.

One brave idiot stepped forward, eager to get his heart eaten inside out.

Orpheus pitied the sorry fool.

"We just want to have a nice chat! "

"Oh? You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming straight towards me?", Artorias asked with a dark smile.

" I have to get closer to take a nice picture, Sir Artorias.", the reporter answered.

"Very well! Approach as much as you wish! I really hope you would take...THIS."

The entire crowd fossilized, as they felt their vision turn black and white.

Waves of fury rolled off Artorias's shoulders- a crimson glow of death, ominously creeping into their souls.

The huge crowd scattered in a matter of seconds, few so terrified they fainted then and there.

Orpheus sighed, a hand over his face.

"Why does it turn out like this?", he muttered.

Artorias patted his shoulder, a proud smirk on his handsome face.

Orpheus gave his father a blank look.

"I did what I should.", he said without an ounce of regret, wriggling his eyebrows while doing so.

"I am positive there was more…peaceful alternatives.", Orpheus replied in a flat tone.

Artorias rolled his eyes.

"What, by politely asking them to let you walk back home without questioning? Or by answering their vulgar inquiries one by one?"

Ciaran appeared from her son's shadow with a mischievous grin, hugging her little sunshine from behind.

"Artorias!", she scolded. "Do not bully our sweet innocent little sunshine!"

Orpheus gave his mother an incredulous look.

She ignored him, continuing "though I do approve your relationship with your fire-ball."

'Fire-ball?", he thought in confusion.

Ciaran gave him a knowing look.

Realization dawned upon him.

"Kill me.", he moaned.

* * *

Three years had passed since the incident which made Orpheus well known throughout Vale.

A few things had changed at Signal.

One of them, which was girls now whispered and blushed when he was near, and Yang seemed to tick whenever the girls did that.

Orpheus was dense, but he wasn't an idiot, not after he had lived several lifetimes.

He knew the girls were interested in him, while the boys seemed to envy and admire him at the same time.

He also figured that Yang seemed to like him more than just a friend, squirming shyly at the slightest signs of affection he showed her.

A few things also changed at home.

He was now crossing blades with his father in the Arc colosseum- a training ground reinforced with barriers.

Artorias Arc, being one of the strongest fighters in Remnant, showed _zero_ mercy while training his son.

Ever since Orpheus had proved himself as a boy of fantastic potential, they upped their training by…several gears.

What does that mean?

Imagine being blindfolded and beaten half to death by your parents in a field strewn with nasty surprises that would either freeze, buzz, torch, or blast you sky-high at the slightest touch.

_That_ was what Orpheus was going through.

Yes, a blind dance of swords on a volatile dust mine.

It was NOT an orthodox training plan for a hunter, and certainly NOT a plan fit for a young hunter-in-training.

The Arcs did it anyway.

Most of all, Orpheus himself insisted on being given the harshest trails.

His parents relented under his iron will (and puppy eyes), seeing nothing wrong in training him so that he shall NOT return home in a coffin-NO MATTER WHAT.

Orpheus had an iron will, but he had also sorely underestimated the spartan training the best of the very best has got to offer.

To be specific, it was inhuman torture.

Breaking bones? Tearing flesh? Exhausting Aura?

Oh, that was just the beginning.

After returning from Signal, they worked him until his bones splintered and his vision swam in malnutrition.

Extensive muscle training in a room in which gravity was 30 times.

Swimming in a pool of liquid ice, 274 degrees below Celsius.

Running on a machine that spat fiery gales of 300 degrees into his face.

Combat training until he exhausted his aura, and beyond.

Orpheus cursed when it was time for him to attend Signal, his body already stressed beyond its limit.

Every day, the torture continued.

And every day, he persisted.

Even his parents were secretly amazed by how he endured their training, attempting more than once to stop their darling son, but receiving a vehement opposition instead.

"I must grow stronger.", Orpheus used to say.

"Please, father, mother. I want to protect my family. I want to make us happy."

What could a parent do when your kid said something like that to you?

Thus, Orpheus grew stronger.

* * *

At fourteen, he started working on the project he had been waiting for for a long time.

The creation of his very own weapon.

He hummed a happy tune as he strolled to his favorite shop, Dust to Dawn.

Orpheus had already sculpted up his glorious plan with some help from Professor Qrow, a drunkard he had come to love as an uncle, and a certain young reaper.

Ruby Rose may seem eccentric when it came to weapons, not to mention being socially awkward at first, but they got along soon after Yang's introduction.

She had been a great help when he was planning his weapons.

Orpheus had baked some home-made cookies for Ruby as a sign of gratitude, never for once imagining that small act would make Ruby eat out of his hand-_literally_.

Anyways, thanks to Ruby and one drunken Qrow, all that was left was the construction of the complex mechanisms he had in mind.

He wanted to make a giant metal Lyre (U-shaped harp) which could be transformed into a broadsword-shield combination.

By plugging the pick the size of an axe into the bottom of the Lyre, the flat pillars which is the 'U' part of the instrument shall slam together, thus creating a curvaceous kite shield and a thin razor-sharp sword consisted of strings, as the plugged-in pick will act as the sword's hilt.

The lyre shall also contain gravity dust at the bottom side and wind dust on the top side.

By doing so, Orpheus will be granted control over the ratio of mixed dust which would be activated if he were to pluck the strings.

For example if he were to pluck the bottom side, the ratio of gravity dust shall increase, creating an oppressing dome of energy.

Likewise, if he were to pluck the top side, the ratio of wind dust shall increase, creating sound barriers of many sorts.

The strings are Vibranium steel, which is well known for its sheer magnetic power, making it the perfect candidate for his weapon since its separate parts could be bonded just by physical contact.

They are also known for being nigh-indestructible, thanks to its absurd ability of absorbing vibratory or kinetic energy in its vicinity within itself, which accumulated energy could be manipulated via aura control.

Of course, since this meteoric metal is so scarce and so rare to find, he couldn't possibly afford it with the lien Signal distributed to its students as funds.

Orpheus was stuck until Yang had told him something rather shocking.

"Ask your official fan club!", she had suggested.

"What fan club?", Orpheus had asked dumbly.

"You don't know you have a fan club!? Just ask them for some donation and they would gladly offer a huge amount!", Yang had elaborated enthusiastically.

"What did I ever do to deserve a fan club!?", Orpheus had said in disbelief.

"Well, let's see…", Orpheus could still remember how Yang had tapped her chin with a sarcastic grin.

"You saved a school full of children, check. You bravely slaughtered a pack of alpha Beowolfs, check. You were absolutely badass, check. You looked sooooo sweet when you cradled me in your arms, check. Aaaaaand, you are pretty cute in case you haven't noticed."

Orpheus had stared at her for a long time, before taking her advice.

If he was going to feel embarrassed about being famous, he might as well enjoy at least one of the benefits that came with it.

That was a few days ago, and since he had been donated enough money, he couldn't wait to start with his future weapon.

Orpheus had already hired a professional of his own as a tutor, ensuring his success.

Signal offered professionals of their own, but they are usually pretty mediocre.

Orpheus wanted his weapon to be a masterpiece.

Being born in an ancient era as Asura, he never had the chance to tamper with these…gadgets.

His reincarnations didn't count, since he didn't even remember.

This was new.

And it was awesome.

Orpheus licked his lips as he rolled up his sleeves.

It is time to ROCK!

* * *

Orpheus turned 17, the age of truth.

The age where he can apply for Beacon Academy.

The night before initiation, he left his home in silence.

The shattered moon illuminated his path with a silver glow as he walked, his mind serene.

He stood alone in the Emerald woods, with his giant lyre strewn onto his back.

Asura, he named it.

A name, he shall never forget.

A name, he shall cherish for eternity.

A name, his weapon shall receive.

A low growl could be heard from the bushes as Beowolfs crawled out.

Ten, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty, sixty Beowolfs.

A plentiful feast for Asura.

The horde of Beowolfs swarmed around him, snarling as they paced in anticipation.

Orpheus swung Asura off his back, enormous pick in hand.

"Let's dance.", he whispered.

They took it as a challenge.

The Beowolfs leaped towards him, their eyes ablaze with animalistic fury, saliva dripping from their fangs.

Asura let forth a thundering groan, as Orpheus thrummed it with his pick.

A purplish dome expanded as tendrils of black energy forced the Beowolfs into subjugation.

Cervices and fissures of all kinds decorated the earth, the immense gravity destroying everything in its grasp.

The Beowolfs didn't even have time to howl as they were squashed like cockroaches, their dark blood coating the grass with its slimy texture.

More and more filled in the gap, as they sped towards him, eager for his flesh.

Orpheus swung Asura on top of a Beowolfs head, knocking its head off its shoulders.

He used the momentum to keep spinning, smashing Beowolfs right and left in a whirl of tremendous force.

Occasionally he twanged the strings, blasting Beowolfs aside with sound barriers, making their insides explode through continuous vibration.

Orpheus kicked and punched when Beowolfs got too near, breaking their exoskeletons with well-executed hits.

The Beowolfs kept attacking, their assaults growing more ferocious by the minute.

Orpheus plugged his pick into the lyre, and with the sounds of mechanics whirring, the huge instrument transformed.

No longer was it a lyre but an impressive kite shield, and as Orpheus pulled out his pick once more, it had become the hilt of the magnificent blade of dark silver.

He slashed through the air with elegance which surpassed a ballerina, the deadly dance of silver weaving its way through dozens of Beowolfs simultaneously, granting them death in the blink of an eye.

Several alphas roared as they clung onto his shield, desperate to bring him down.

Orpheus simply let loose, and the alphas tumbled forward without resistance.

He simply walked past them while holding out the blade like a guillotine in position, letting the rest do its work as the Beowolfs cleaved off their own heads.

Orpheus caught his shield before it fell from the dead alpha's grasp, twirling around to bash in the head of another Beowolf which lunged from behind.

The flurry of silver tore through flesh like butter, hacking down several others without the slightest resistance.

Slash, hack, pierce, bash, crush, throw, kick, crack.

Orpheus kept slaughtering the Beowolfs with the efficiency of a killing machine, never letting the claws so much as touch him.

A breeze picked up as the murky black mist was slowly swept away from the forest floor, leaving a lone figure standing.

Orpheus looked up at the sky, as his eyes bore into the shattered moon.

He kept staring long after the mist dissipated, his mouth curved into a wistful smile.

The beep of his scroll tore his attention away as he answered it, promising his overprotective sisters to return home immediately.

'Some things never change.', he thought.

* * *

**SIDE: INDRA**

* * *

A young boy of seventeen was seen leading what looked like a caravan.

He made sure his tribe had enough goods, a nice contract, and a few tricks up their sleeves.

The boy was no other than the Branwen leader Icarus, son of Raven.

Icarus had transformed his tribe of murders and thieves into a somewhat legit company of scary-looking people, hired for guards or as huntsmen, selling or buying goods as they traveled from town to town.

All of this was done in four years.

Only seven years, and he had managed to change the tribe's tradition from the inside out.

Icarus was a genius of many talents, hands down.

Even his mother was astonished by his ingenious methods, from time to time.

Raven was a pessimistic woman, but even she could no longer doubt what he said about leading his tribe.

Icarus was a boy who kept his words.

He had led his people into the light.

There were even times when people would look upon them as saviors, and weep in gratitude.

The Branwen tribe, being a bandit and all, weren't used at this.

Gazes filled with hatred, anger, fear, and contempt-that was what they had always received.

However, that changed drastically once Icarus lead the tribe.

They were welcomed as guardians of the people, and they needn't steal anymore for food.

Once, they even saved a couple of ten-year-olds, for_ free_.

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, survivors of Kuroyuri.

Icarus had safely evacuated them from the bloody battles and gave them food.

He had also offered them shelter amongst his tribe for a few years, later sending them off to Beacon with a promise that they wouldn't reveal anything, _and_ report back.

Raven Branwen was pretty famous for more than several reasons, with some even Icarus didn't know.

What he _did_ know was that the key lay in Beacon Academy.

Ren and Nora were his ears and eyes.

Well, he hoped so.

He trusted them, but Nora could sometimes...blow things up. Literally.

Things went back to normal after their departure, unless you call a few teary-eyed men waving their handkerchiefs 'normal', but that couldn't be helped.

They were an adorable duo after all.

Everything was going on as usual; the men checked their goods and sharpened their blades, while the women checked the cargo and made sure they had sufficient food for the journey.

Suddenly, without warning, their radio crackled.

"SOS!", a desperate voice cried out, "PLEASE HELP-"

The voice stopped with a gruesome gurgling sound the tribesmen knew well.

The radio crackled again with static until another voice took its place.

"This is Mitsuru Kirijyou, Head of the Kirijyou group. Our west wall of Moon city has fallen, and we require immediate help. Those who help shall all be paid handsomely. Your ID shall NOT be required during payment. We repeat-"

Indra cut off the radio's volume with a smirk.

He turned to his tribe with a devious smile, while they reflected his.

"Boys, you see a jackpot, don't you!?"

"AYE!", they thundered back.

"The Kirijyou group themselves required our help, and they promised us a reward via international radio! We can't lose this chance, can we?!"

"NIGH!", they answered as one.

"Then what are we waiting for?! MOVE!", Icarus ordered with a booming voice.

The entire tribe buzzed with the energy of excited hornets as they scrambled over to their armory, eager to start the violence which brought money.

Raven shook her head as she let out a long sigh, brandishing her beloved katana above her head, waiting for her son's orders.

Mercury and Emerald, his most trusted guards who were now utterly loyal to him- as a matter of fact, so loyal that they almost executed several men who opposed his orders -appeared soundlessly behind him.

"My lord.", they said as one.

"Did you record the radio?", he asked.

"Yes."

The Kirijyou group was well respected, but it never hurt to have a back-up plan, just in case.

Icarus nodded towards his mother.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Please.", Icarus added.

Raven raised both eyebrows.

"If you would be so kind as to lead the way, mother."

Raven flashed her son a triumphant smile as she sliced a giant portal to their destination.

Icarus's katana sang a tune as it was unleashed from its scabbard, eager for blood.

Indra, he named it.

A name, he shall never forget.

A name, he shall cherish for eternity.

A name, his weapon shall receive.

Icarus had asked his mother where on earth had she got him this amazing weapon, curious of its mind-blowing ability at cutting things.

Raven had told him she had stolen this from a national museum, and left a fake as a decoy.

Icarus didn't dare dig into the details.

All that he knew was that this katana he now wields is an ancient alloy of Vibranium and Atlesian Silver.

While the alloy could not be used with dust, it works similarly to the combination of fire and electric dust when infused with aura, cleaving through metal as if it was butter.

The methods of forging this alloy long lost, a small shard of this alloy will cost a _hundred_ times more than Vibranium of the same amount.

Vibranium itself being the most expensive substance people could purchase in Remnant, one could only wonder how much this whole katana might cost.

Probably priceless.

Icarus really didn't want to know.

Icarus stopped his short reverie, pointing his katana at the completed portal.

"CHARGE!"

* * *

Moon city, once a proud city of Mistral, was now in ruins.

Fires burned as citizens screamed.

Families cried for their loved ones, shaking their lifeless bodies.

Hell dominated the earth as the Grimms prowled, content at spreading more chaos and despair.

A single strike.

The Grimms fell by dozens.

The sizzle of immense heat fused with lightning could be heard as a young man spread his carnage.

Kill, kill, kill, kill.

Icarus's blade severed both heads off a massive king Taijitu without even looking, while his left hand pierced through the chest of a giant Ursa.

An azure armor covered him from head to foot, a half-transparent skeleton with glowing orbs in its skull, he looked more devil than human.

Icarus slammed his heel against the ground, creating a massive shockwave as a pack of Beowolfs were flung into the air, roaring helplessly as they were decapitated by a single strike.

Icarus ran up a vertical building, twisting his body at superhuman speeds as he hacked off the head of a full-grown Nevermore, its lifeless carcass still flapping as it plunged into the ground below.

Again and again and again.

He killed without mercy, without hesitance.

Before the city even knew, the Grimm were no more.

* * *

The Kirijyou group thanked him for his tribe's help in the time of need.

Icarus cut straight to the point, demanding their share of reward-which was plentiful, since help arrived only after the Grimm were eradicated.

Mitsuru Kirijyou herself personally asked him if he and his tribe wanted citizenship in their city, promising that they would erase any kind of record which would prove to be…_unbeneficial_.

Icarus thanked her for her kind offer, giving her his word that they would consider it after the city had calmed down.

Either way, Icarus left the city with a fat cargo of dust.

Dust, enough to buy him a seat in Haven Academy.

* * *

A few days later, Icarus was seen standing alone in the city, the aftermath still grave enough in everyone's eyes.

A breeze picked up as the resilient black dust was slowly swept away from the cracked pavement, leaving a lone figure standing in the distance.

A tall figure, with a mask that resembled a Grimm obscuring the upper half of his supposedly handsome face, clad in a red and black military coat.

White claw marks over the face of a beast.

The sign of the White Fang, Icarus realized from his mother's lessons.

Out of the corner of his eye, Icarus noticed a lone raven perched on top of a lopsided lamp post.

Icarus snorted inwardly.

When his mother was interested, he could guess who stood in front of him.

The red messy hair and black horns curved into the back of his head was also awfully hard to miss.

"Adam Taurus, what do you want?", Icarus said in a cold tone.

Adam bowed his head in earnest respect.

"I am honored that you know my name, fellow faunus."

Icarus scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

"State your business, I have no time to waste."

Adam nodded.

"We would like you to join our ranks."

Icarus turned his back, no longer interested.

"You should've asked ten years earlier. I'm not interested."

Adam bristled in impatience.

"We need you for our great cause! This is for our future! Th-"

Icarus stopped Adam by raising a single finger.

"And what 'our' or 'we', are you trying to imply?"

Adam opened and closed his mouth like a suffocating man.

Icarus leaned in with a sneer.

"You have become the 'humans' you despise most, Adam Taurus. Don't think I am ignorant of what you have done."

"That is for the-"

"The greater good, am I right?", Icarus said in a voice laced with thick sarcasm.

Adam just stood, unsure of how to refute.

Icarus waved his hand dismissively.

"Leave, before I call in the authorities."

Adam opened his mouth.

"LEAVE.", Icarus repeated.

The faunus left, glancing over his shoulder in failed attempts to try to say something.

Icarus turned his back, his face pointing at the fading light.

Icarus looked up at the sky, as his eyes bore into the dwindling sun.

He kept staring long after Adam disappeared, his mouth bent into a wistful line.

The beep of his scroll tore his attention away as he answered it, promising his overprotective guards to return home immediately.

A raven flew over and gently pecked his chin.

'Some things never change.', he thought.

* * *

**OMAKE **INSIDE OZPIN'S PALACE:

* * *

TOP SECRET FILES.

RAVEN BRANWEN RANK: S~? FILES MODIFIED

QROW BRANWEN RANK:S＋ DOWNLOADING...

ARTORIAS ARC RANK: SS＋ DOWNLOADING...

CIARAN ARC RANK: S DOWNLOADING...

INFORMATION SEQUENCE OO7 UNAUTHORISED

ORPHEUS JAUNE ARC RANK: B~? INCOMPLETE

ICARUS BRANWEN RANK: A~? FILES MODIFIED

DATA HACKING COMPLETE.

CORRUPT CODE.

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRT"

"Nor-"

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTD"

"Thorqueen, I'm pretty sure that's not how a sloth sounds."

"We are on a top-secret mission!"

"I know. Calm down and finish the work. It wouldn't do to get expelled before initiation."

"CWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"Renoidbuster! Was that a crow!?"

"Thorqueen, SCRAM!"

"RODGER THAT!"

* * *

**LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU NOTICED SOMETHING NEW! THE SYMBOLISMS, REFERENCES, etc. **

**X-kalibuuuur, over and out!**


	3. New Naruto,RWBY Crossover Update

I SHALL BE UPDATING _**Born in War, Hellborn, and 'Saber Shiro and Master Artoria' for now (ALL FATE FANFICS)**_

_**Also, Go check out my newest one from my profile page!**_

_**A New Dawn: Team Minato Forever (RWBY Naruto Crossover)**_

_**Summary:**_

"Wait, why in hell is that moon cracked!?"

The Uchiha wished for a second chance, a world where he could truly cherish his teammates once more and make things right.

What he didn't expect, was a world without ninjutsu.

(Reincarnated Team in Remnant, Obito of tribe Branwen, Minato in Jaune)

PS. _**I wouldn't mind the adoption of this fic (Shattered Moon and Dwindling Sun), or people using my ideas; this fic is free to use. Just let me know.)**_


End file.
